emergency kit
by shikastemari
Summary: Boruto and Sarada are sleeping under the same roof for the first time since they started dating. Boruto x Sarada.


_It hurts._

Sarada breathed in slowly, one more time. She was feeling as if something was eating her organs from the inside, trying to open a hole on her belly to escape. Her hands moved to her skin, pressing as hard as they could somehow ease the pain.

Next to her, Boruto moved. Since her cramp started, her small bed seemed even smaller. She was doing her best not to move much, so she wouldn't wake up her boyfriend who slept peacefully with his back turned to her.

It was the first time they were sleeping together. They had been dating for a few months now and Sarada thought it was a good idea to invite him over to sleep since her mom had a night shift. The young couple didn't plan to do anything more than actual sleep, but they didn't think their parents would agree with it, so they kept it hidden.

Another wave of pain made Sarada contract herself. She felt her pressure getting lower and lower, as her fingers turned cold. A drop of sweat ran through her whole face, dying at her collarbones.

She wanted to scream, but the least thing she did want was to wake up Boruto.

Her stomach flipped inside of her and she moved her hands to her mouth, to keep her from throwing up due the pain. Her breath was already unsteady.

That was when Boruto turned to face Sarada. The girl shut her eyes close strongly, pretending everything was okay. When his calm breathing reached her ears, she knew he was still asleep .

But once again, the pain localized on her lower stomach made her shrunk. She was terryfied to move when a sleepy Boruto reached out for her hand and the poor guy sat straight in bed, his eyes going from scared to confused in a few seconds.

"You're freezing!" Boruto snapped, his tone filled with a mix of worry and shock.

"I- I-" Sarada tried to explain, but her mouth was dried. She just closed her eyes and squirmed when the pain hit her again.

"What's happening?" Boruto's tone was dripping despair. Not that Sarada could blame him. First night sleeping together and it was getting worse every second.

"Cr- Cramps." She hugged her stomach when a stronger one hit her this time. Sarada knew she wouldn't take any longer until she puked out of pain. "Help. Bathr-"

Boruto was on his feet in one second, already carrying her on his arms to her tiny bathroom. He placed her carefully on the ground, and her knees gave in, making her fall with a thud. Boruto only was fast enough not to let her head hit the toilet.

"I'll take you to the hospital!" He told her, already pulling her to his embrace, but Sarada pushed him away with one hand. Even in pain, she knew she was still strong.

"NO!" She screamed at him and dropped her body in the floor. "No hospital."

"So, I should call your mom…" Boruto tried, but she only shook her head strongly. Sarada didn't trust her words anymore. If she opened her mouth, she would throw up, but she was afraid of doing it in front of her boyfriend.

"Sarada." He took a step at her direction and she raised her hand as a stop sign. She shook one more time and dismissed him, her look focused at the wall near her. Spinning on his feet, he left, closing the door behind him.

Sarada only turned her head to the toilet and threw up.

The noises of throwing up was echoing in the whole house.

Boruto was sitting at the bed, wondering what he could do to help her. Never in his life he dealt with a woman having cramps before, and he didn't even figure that the pain would be this big.

He sighed again. All he wanted was to help her.

But how could he help someone that didn't want to be helped?

Knowing Sarada would kill him if she figured out what he was about to do, he left her room, still hearing the noises coming from the bathroom.

He dialed his aunt Sakura number and she picked in the first ring.

"Boruto?"

He swallowed. There was no turning back now.

"Hmmm, hi auntie." He started, not knowing what exactly to say. "So, I am here with Sarad-. I just arrived, by the way." He lied. "She called me saying she was in terrible pain because of her cramps and she refuses to let me actually help her. I don't know what to do."

The other side of the line, Sakura chuckled.

"A tough one, huh?"

Boruto didn't know if she was talking about the cramp or Sarada herself, so he kept quiet.

"There's a medicine on the balcony kitchen, but it takes a while to make effect. Also, you can make her a tea, and warm some water putting it in a bottle so she can press against her stomach."

Boruto's hand was already moving, grabbing and preparing everything he would need.

Once he checked that he had everything, he went back to her room, noticing the noise was gone. He rushed, worried, but he entered it to see that she was already laying in her bed, hugging her stomach.

"Sarada?" The hot tea in his hand started to burn his fingers, but he waited until he could see her face.

She turned to face him and Boruto noticed there was dried tears in her cheeks. His heart clenched. It was the first time Boruto saw her without her glasses, and although he loved them, she managed to look even more cute without them.

He wanted to hug her so badly, but he knew his girlfriend too well to know this action wouldn't be too well received.

"Are you disgusted?"

Her question actually offended him. How could she ever imagine he would be disgusted of _her_ somehow?

Taking a deep breath to keep him from bursting out in front of her, he came closer to put the cup in her hands and the hot bottle in her stomach, a bit higher than he should since the girl placed it lower. He made her sit straight for a moment, as he gathered all the pillows and fluffed it, putting at her back so she could be comfortable.

When his gaze met hers, he noticed the question in her dark eyes. With her pale face, they were almost glowing in the dark.

"That's mom cramp kit." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't tell me you-"

"No." Boruto lied, not wanting to have an argument while she was clearly in pain. "I googled it."

It wasn't a complete lie. The blond did google it to see if there was more he could do.

He placed the little pill he found in the kitchen on her hand and watched it as she swallowed it, drinking the tea right after. He bit his lip once he saw her closing her eyes because of the pain. Why medicines took so long to take effect?

Boruto jumped over her, laying next to her in the tiny bed. He rested his head directed on the mattress, since he gave his pillow to her. The boy still felt her eyes locked on his face.

"You _are_ disgusted." She said again and Boruto sighed, peering up at her face.

Her hair was a mess but it only made her even cuter. He wanted to grab her face and scream at her how much he loved her, but this would probably start another fight. Using his arms to pull him up, he leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose. Boruto felt proud of himself when he saw the color that tinted her pale cheeks.

"Sleep." Boruto told her, as he went back to his originally position. He slid himself a bit lower and embraced her right leg, moving his head to keep staring at her.

"At this point, I'm just afraid to sleep." Sarada replied with a tired sigh.

Boruto traced an invisible line in her inner thigh. "You know, I heard a good orgasm helps ease the pain."

Sarada slapped Boruto's head playfully. "Like you could give me one."

She smiled and he laughed, relief for seeing her color coming back to her. It seemed the medicine was finally kicking in, or maybe it was the hot bottle, or the tea. Boruto couldn't know.

" _Sleep_." He repeated. "I'll be here when you wake up to hear your mother screaming with both of us."

Sarada giggled and pulled him up to lay next to her. "I like your cramp's kit better than mom's, don't tell her that."

Boruto pulled her closer, wrapping one arm around her middle as his head on the crook of her neck. "Why is that?"

"Cause yours have you." She shrugged, snuggling next to him. His arm around her got tighter and both didn't say anything else, until they fell asleep.


End file.
